El día en el que Sophie dejo de soñar
by Susumi sama
Summary: Lettie esta apunto de casarse con el hombre de su vida y Sophie dispone de pocas horas para despedirse por siempre de Howl
1. En el que Sophie no deja de recordar

**H**ola este es mi primer fic en años, antes solía escribir mucho pero deje este mundo por razones de salud y no he vuelto hasta ahora xd discúlpenme si la historia no es la gran cosa o esta muy mal escrita (que se yo XD) prometo mejorar, lo único que les pido es que no sean tan crueles conmigo :c ! ... bueno es todo lo que tengo que decir. lalalalala estoy nerviosa (?)

Decidí combinar la película y el libro ( auque tiene mas cosas de la película que el libro xd ! )

* * *

Capitulo 1 : **En el que Sophie no deja de recordar**

- Oh dios mío ! se ha caído el dobladillo de la manga izquierda, quédate quieta Lettie que voy a arreglarlo - _exclamo la platinada con desesperación_

- ah -_ suspira sin remedio_ - a solo unos días de mi gran momento y el vestido ya esta perdiendo el dobladillo ! de seguro mis nervios me asesinaran en el día esperado - _dijo Lettie con cansancio_

A comparación de otros días, la pequeña y verde casa de los sombreros que se encontraba en Market Chipping era el caos en vida propia, a ese caos se unían el panadero, los floristas, banqueteros, coristas, decoradores y una multitud hombres con el corazón desolado, un remolino de problemas y carreras que tenia casi todo el pueblo de Chipping. Y saben ? todo eso se debía a un evento ... VAYA que se acercaba un gran evento ! ya que la mediana Lettie Hatter estaba apunto de contraer nupcias, auque la situación era un sueño para Lettie, para Sophie y Martha era todo lo contrario en especial para Sophie ya que el caballero afortunado que tomaría la mano de su bella hermana era nada mas y menos que Howl.

De un día para otro la vida de Sophie se convirtió en un problema, batallaba con vestidos, encajes, zapatos, ramos y todas esas cosas hermosas y pomposas que las damas suelen usar en un boda, eso en realidad no era el problema, lo que realmente la estaba atormentando era el picado mar de emociones que tenia en su corazón ... ¿que era? ¿felicidad?, ¿tristeza?, ¿emoción? , ¿decepción?, ¿celos? ... ¿desamor ? lo ultimo hacia que Sophie diera un brinco de locura ... ¿ desamor ? ella se había puesto muy en claro que dejaría esos impulsos románticos que sentía por howl.

- Yo enamorada de howl ? BAH TONTERÍAS, si me estuvo explotando por mas de un año con la limpieza de su basurero, JA y yo que llegue a pensar que le gustaba , como si eso fuera a pasar ! ... ya que ni siquiera soy en lo absoluto bonita ! - _se gritaba en el interior la joven platinada que arreglaba el dobladillo caído de la novia _

Era muy probable que Lettie que no se percataba de nada, ella solamente estaba metida en su mundo rosado a lado de howl, la futura esposa del famoso howl, el mago cuya belleza era tan infinita que solo podía ser comparada con la de los dioses del olimpo. Lettie se había ganado la envidia de todas las señoritas del pueblo y había roto el corazón de miles de hombres que no solo eran de Chipping si no que habían varios que provenían de otras ciudades, por otra parte estaba Martha que era una excelente observadora, las personas podrían aparentar que son felices y otros le creerían pero no en los ojos de Martha, ella tenia el don de ver la verdad en las personas y la verdad en esa mañana era que ya tenia a Lettie por arriba de las neuronas, se había cansado de escuchar cada 5 minutos las cosas MARAVILLOSAS que le había preparado a su futuro marido, ya no la aguantaba, de hecho estuvo apunto de abrir la puerta y sacarla de la casa con una patada que seguro la mandaría a kilómetros del pueblo, la obsesión y el azucarado amor de Lettie por Howl hacia que colgarse con una soga fuera mas agradable y placentero que escucharla.

- Listo Lettie - _Sophie se seco el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo_ - este cuarto realmente me esta sofocando, saldré al taller un momento para tomar algo de aire, quítate el vestido Lettie no queremos que llegue el gran día y te pongas el vestido sucio, en un rato regreso - _sonrío Sophie con dulzura a sus hermanitas _

-Sophie es tan linda conmigo !, siempre tan atenta por las 2, me ha apoyado mucho con todos los preparativos de mi boda y juro a las estrellas y demonios del mundo que algún día se lo compensare con algo grande - _se puso a pensar un momento hasta que se le ocurrió el regalo ideal_ - UN PRETENDIENTE ! LE BUSCARE UN HOMBRE PARA QUE SEA FELIZ ! -_dijo Lettie de forma totalmente decidida_

- No creo que sea buena idea, Sophie te odiaría si haces eso, aparte con eso de que ella piensa que es rotundamente fea creo que le ofendería bastante y se sentiría algo inútil -_ Martha le dio un mordisco a un chocolate que se encontraba en la mesita del té_ - mejor regálale un sincero abrazo, un dulce beso y un gracias lleno de amor y aprecio

- No crees que es un regalo demasiado ... barato? - _le miro Lettie sin satisfacción_

- para ti quizás, para Sophie significaría mucho, piénsalo ya que tienes unos cuantos días antes de que te vayas y acomodes en tu nuevo castillo con tu mago

- Me siento culpable sabes? siento que saque a Sophie de su casa y la regrese al lugar donde no quería terminar

- Howl le ofreció vivir en el castillo aun que ustedes 2 estuvieran casados, pero ella lo vio como algo indebido y yo igual, no puedes tener un matrimonio y vivir en la misma casa que tu hermana o bueno quizás se puede pero Sophie lo ve como algo descabellado, así que no te sientas mal ya que Sophie decidió irse por su cuenta , nadie la saca, aparte sabe que siempre será bienvenida por los 2 en el castillo

- otra cosa que me preocupa es esa abuela, Markl y el perrito gordo y viejo de la casa , no se si me acepten y me quieran - _decía Lettie con un poco de malhumor_

- Sophie quiere mucho a esa abuela y te odiaría si la sacas del castillo, Markl es un buen chico y es aprendiz de Howl, quieras o no vivirás con el, Heen también es un buen chico, perro protector y no es molesto, estoy segura de que ellos te van a querer mucho y te recibirán de brazos abiertos - _se levanta y estira los brazos_ - bueno, le haré un poco de compañía a Sophie, esta bien si te dejo sola un momento ?

- claro Martha, voy a limpiar la habitación, pero primero me quitare mi hermoso vestido de princesa - _comento la joven Lettie con una felicidad indestructible_

Martha salio de la calurosa habitación y a paso rápido fue por otro bocadillo en la cocina, tantos preparativos y cosas por hacer desencadenaban una sensación de estomago sin fondo en ella, debía comer todo el día si quería sentirse tranquila.

Luego que calmo los feroces rugidos de su estomago, salio de cocina y en el pasillo que llevaba al taller , a lo lejos vio a su hermana mayor con la típica cara sin expresión que era muy característico de ella, las señoritas de la tienda de sombreros podían pensar que solo estaba meditando o que simplemente se encontraba en un momento de pereza, para Martha no, los ojos de Sophie claramente mostraban la cruda agonía de sus sentimientos mientras veía el cielo, Martha se acerco lentamente a ella y se sentó a su lado

- Negación - _exclamo suavemente la menor de forma seria_

- Negación de que ? -_le contesto la platinada algo confundida_

- Sophie engañas bien a Lettie, engañas bien a Howl, engañas bien a Markl, de hecho engañas tan bien a todo el pueblo pero a mi nunca me vas a engañar, yo tengo el poder de la verdad y la verdad es que estas en una profunda y amarga negación

- No estoy en negación, ¿por que debería estarlo?, ¿por que estar mal cuando algo hermoso va a pasar ? al fin una de mis hermanas se va a casar, ¿sabes que feliz me hace ver a Lettie tan apasionada?

- El problema no es Lettie, el problema es Howl ...

Sophie bajo la mirada y se mordió con fuerza los labios, un truco sucio que ella solía hacer para no llorar

- Lo amas verdad ? - _dijo Martha con expresión grave_

- Yo amar a Howl ? ... por que debería amar a un mal educado mago que me explota con la limpieza de su casa, no tiene sentido ! ni una gota de sentido

- por que Howl es tan hermoso que hipnotiza a cualquiera y tu que viviste por mucho tiempo en su casa , no pudiste con todos sus encantos y magia

- Howl no me gusta ! es un vanidoso que hace rabietas por todo, siempre tira por error la comida en el suelo y no la recoge, deja su ropa sucia tirada por la sala, es hiperactivo, burlón, siempre me tenia preocupada por que llega tarde y a veces no me ayuda a tender la ropa _-los ojos de Sophie se cristalizaron radiantemente y una gota gorda se resbalo en su mejilla_- no me deja entrar a su baño a limpiarlo y lo que mas quiero es tomar la escoba y darle un golpe en la cabeza por que es tan, tan ... tan gentil, puede ser un sucio pero se compensa con su amabilidad y ternura y ...

- Y detesto a Howl y a Lettie! OH vaya dios mío santo ... cuanto los detesto ! - _dijo Martha molesta_

- No Martha, no hables así de Lettie ... es nuestra hermana !

- la quiero Sophie , sin embargo no puedo creer que haya pasado eso ... ¿ te acuerdas de esa cena ? cuando anunciaron su unión ? Howl se veía tan perdido y sin expresión como si hubiera hecho algo malo

- yo no note eso en Howl, yo vi felicidad en el

- Eso es lo que tu piensas pero al menos para mi que Howl se equivoca !, tomo la decisión a la ligera ... no pudo escoger a Lettie así nada mas ¿ y tu que ?

- Martha ... ¿ por que la obsesión de que yo este con Howl ?

- yo veo la verdad en sus ojos , HOWL SE DESBORDA DE AMOR CUANDO TE VE , yo lo veo Sophie, te juro por padre y por las brujas de todo el mundo que realmente Howl te quiere y que ese estúpido esta tomando decisiones a la ligera y si llegara a hacer una tontería mas no solo terminara de romper tu corazón, también destruirá el de Lettie

-pero eso no pasara - _se seca las lagrimas con una sonrisa_ - Howl y Lettie se casan en unos días, todo será felicidad y armonía , sabes Martha lo voy a admitir, por que desde hace mucho que lo he aceptado, acepto que amo a Howl pero también entiendo que no nací destinada para ser su amada, puedo comprenderlo, duele pero me llena de felicidad saber que Lettie será muy feliz y que Howl también lo será por que al fin y al cabo es la que el escogió para hacerla su mujer y si eso le hace feliz entonces yo también estoy muy contenta y llena de paz. Por cierto nunca te platique que hace unos meses escuche que Howl estaba hablando con calcifer sobre una "ella" que tanto amaba ? el dia de la cena me quedo muy claro que esa " ella " era Lettie

Sophie empieza a contarle

- Eran las 12 de la noche, baje forma silenciosa a la cocina por un vaso de agua, de pronto entro Howl al castillo y  
se sentó delante de calcifer, el no pudo notar mi presencia así que de una manera a un mas silenciosa logre llegar al pasillo que daba en mi cuarto, ya iba a entrar cuando Howl empezó a platicar con calcifer

- Calcifer creo que lo he encontrado - _ le comento Howl emocionado_

- Que ? encontraste algo para mi ?! - _ dijo calcifer con total emoción_

- no ... acaso no te acuerdas lo que te comente sobre ella ? lo que quería darle para ver si me ganaba su amor ?

- Sobre quien ? ¿ de quien hablas ? ... Howl no hables en clave que sabes muy bien que no te entiendo

- No puedo decir su nombre en voz alta recuerda que las paredes escuchan y podría estropearlo todo ... hablo de ella ... de ella calcifer de ella ... tu sabes bien a que " ELLA" me refiero, hace unos días hablamos durante toda la noche de ella

- Ella esto, ella lo otro, ella bla bla bla bla .. ¿ ELLA QUIEN ? - _dijo molesto_

- No creo que seas tan tonto calcifer , primero no obedeces mi ordenes y ahora no sabes de quien hablo

- mmm ... ahh espera un minuto ! hace unos días estábamos hablando de ... AHHH YA SE A QUIEN TE REFIERES !

- tardaste en captarlo, si hablo de ella , quiero ganarme su amor pero veo que es algo totalmente imposible , sin embargo se me ocurrió una idea magnifica, quiero hacerle algo especial, algo único que ella no pueda olvidar

- espero que te acepte -saborea un pedazo de leña- nada me haría mas feliz que verte a su lado, es realmente magnifica y encantadora

- Nunca había sentido algo así por una mujer, es hermosa , todo es hermoso en ella, quiero hacerla mi mujer, quiero que sea mía, quiero tenerla por siempre conmigo, la quiero para mi realmente la deseo y la amo

- espero que lo logres amo, todos nos llenaríamos de felicidad y será algo que tendremos que celebrar

- si, auque por ahora quiero dejar de pensar un poco ella, estoy muy cansado; ¿ podrías calentar agua para mi baño ?

- A la orden !

Howl subió las escaleras y desapareció en la oscuridad, Sophie por su parte entro a la habitación, se tiro con preocupación y dolor en su cama para luego hundirse en sus pensamientos

- De quien hablaran ? será que Howl conoció a alguien mas ? ¿ por que hablaban sin comentar su nombre ? se supone que todos estamos dormidos, podrían platicar sin limitaciones ... ¿quien será esa ella tan magnifica y hermosa que Howl desea ?

Sophie se acerco a la ventana y vio el paisaje, la fría noche, las oscuras montañas, había una paz tan única y especial. Ella quería vivir por siempre en el castillo con su nueva familia pero si Howl había encontrado otra mujer entonces era muy probable que perdería su lugar en la casa

- Debo empezar a buscar el lugar donde viviré cuando esa " ELLA " llegue al castillo, seria completamente extraño vivir en la misma casa donde estará la nueva novia de Howl y levantarme a prepar su desayuno - _pensó detenidamente_ - auque si esa ella es buena en la cocina entonces creo que ni en las ollas y los guisos hay lugar para mi, debería empezar a empacar todas mis cosas, seria incomodo y molesto ver como recibe toda la atención de Howl , como le besa , como le dice que su cabello es hermoso, que le ha diseñado un vestido bonito, como escuchar que Howl le hace el amor en las noches, como le dice que la ama mientras que yo, yo ... yo me sentiré tan sola

Sophie dio pausa, ¿ por que había contado lo triste y rota que se sentía ? no quería decirlo y se le escapo de forma muy tonta, Martha se quedo pensando un buen rato cuando Sophie se quedo en pausa

- mmm o sea que esa "ELLA" de la que hablaban calcifer y Howl es Lettie ?

- al principio me preocupaba el hecho de que seria una mujer totalmente desconocida para mi, pero luego cuando Howl y Lettie anunciaron su unión me sentí mas tranquila por el hecho de que la " ELLA " era alguien que yo conocía, entonces fue cuando pensé que Lettie se encontraba en buenas manos al igual que Howl ...

- Sophie no me lo creas pero siento que aquí hay un truco sucio

- Martha tienes una imaginación terrible ! lo único que pasara es que Lettie se nos casa en 2 días ... 2 días ! ... falta tan poco ! - _sonrío Sophie_

De pronto una joven que trabajaba en la tienda de sombreros interrumpió su platica

- Disculpen Martha y Sophie , solo vengo a decirles que Howl acaba de llegar a la tienda ... oh que bello es ese hombre ! -_ decía la joven perdida en sus fantasías_

Sophie sintió un frío hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, acompañados de feroces y rápidos latidos en su corazón, llevaba mas de una semana que no le veía, sentía una sensación pulsátil por su cabeza, por sus manos, por su cuerpo ! trago saliva auque le dio trabajo por que sentía como su garganta se cerraba.

- Martha ... no puedo verlo -_dijo Sophie sin aliento_****

Continuara 


	2. En el que se anuncia una boda

He vuelto ( :3 al fin ! ) por un momento pensé que no volvería ya que he tenido muchos ataques de ansiedad y he estado muy muy estresada, he vivido por mas de 2 semanas con el miedo de que me dará un infarto auque me han dicho que son mis nervios y que solo me preocupo por nada. El capitulo 2 me costo un poco escribirlo, he de admitir que lo he cambiado unas 16 veces, empezó de forma muy distinta a como esta ahora, hubieron días y días que me bloque y eso me estresaba mas , para resolver esa situación de bloqueo tuve que ver la película de nuevo , escuchar todo el Ost de la película y también leer capítulos del libro, ver imágenes por de Howl ( ESTOY PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADA DE EL D; ) Y lo que sea para quitarme el bloqueo mental xD ! pero bueno decidí que lo mejor era salirme de mi casa y alejarme de todo mi ambiente preocupante, respirar aire puro y entretenerme un rato, hace unos días volví con la inspiración al 100% y al fin pude terminar XDD

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios positivos y demás .. los aprecio demasiado ya que me han animado mucho a seguir !

-Este capitulo se sitúa un mes antes de la boda y explica cosas que se mencionan en el capitulo 1 ... Buen sin nada mas que decir les presento el capitulo numero 2

* * *

**~En el que se anuncia una boda ~**

Entonces sucedió muy rápido, pensó que se trataba de un sueño ... acaso dijo " nos vamos a casar" ? en ese momento el comedor cayo en un completo silencio y sintió el peso de la lastima sobre ella, instintivamente reacciono de una forma que jamás se imagino, se levanto precipitadamente de la mesa, aplaudió con euforia y fue corriendo donde lettie, le dio un fuerte abrazo y dulcemente le dijo "Lettie... que seas muy feliz " todo esto sin mirar a Howl un solo momento, después despertó en una habitación que no era la suya en el castillo y sin un mínimo recuerdo de lo que sucedió en la cena ... ¿fue solo una pesadilla ? o ¿realmente iba a suceder lo que menos quería en el mundo? para eso vayamos un mes atrás cuando las cosas ya pintaban mal.

Howl había empezado a actuar extraño desde hace ya 2 semanas, salía muy temprano cuando todos dormían y entraba tarde cuando ningún alma estaba despierta, también se iba muy elegante, apuesto y perfumado cosa que para markl y calcifer era algo totalmente normal si tomamos en cuenta que Howl es extremadamente vanidoso pero para la abuela y Sophie solo significaba una cosa y eso era una mujer.

Pasaban los días y Sophie trataba de no perder la cabeza, auque a veces sus pensamientos le carcomían el corazón y se preguntaba a todas horas ¿que podría estar sucediendo en Howl ?, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido en el castillo del cielo y apenas hace 7 meses atrás Howl recupero su corazón, sin embargo luego de mucho tiempo viviendo bajo un mismo techo todavía no existía una unión amorosa entre la plateada y el mago. Sucedió que en algún momento atrás que Sophie llegaba a sentirse observada por el mago, en varias ocasiones Howl fue atrapado por los ojos halcón de Sophie y cada ves mas era difícil verla fijamente sin que se diera cuenta, en otras ocasiones el mago no parecía mostrar atracción, la ignoraba, le dejaba indirectas de que solo la veía como una amiga, ella sentía que esas sensaciones de rechazo le amarraban el corazón en nudos trípode cortándole la respiración, pese a esos momentos incómodos vivía llena de contradicciones ya que se mantenía firme y con algo de esperanza pero en el fondo estaba casi segura de que Howl no se fijaría en ella jamás por no tener esa belleza natural y radiante que el buscaba en las mujeres, quizás el la veía como una joven y fea bruja obsesionada con los trapos y el jabón.

Aquel día era viernes y los jueves y viernes eran llamados "días del jabón y burbujas " pues Sophie lavaba ropa durante 2 días, cuando ella se disponía a hacerlo era un día para la lavar toda la ropa de Markl, la abuela y por supuesto la de ella y un día solo para lavar toda la ropa de Howl. La ropa de Howl era un caso muy especial, no solo eran pantalones y camisas; las gabardinas, pañuelos, sacos y demás confeccionados con hilos y telas de la mas alta calidad debían ser lavados con sumo cuidado y delicadeza ya que el cepillar fuerte podría ocasionar un terrible y monstruoso agujero que volvería al bello hombre en el mismísimo diablo.

Aquel viernes ella se encontraba lavando la ropa del mago, no le gustaba lavar pero era interesante en ocasiones por que le encantaba meter la mano en las bolsas de los pantalones y sacos para ver si encontraba algo mágico, en los bolsillos de una gabardina azul rey de Howl encontró algo curioso; era un cabello dorado y un pañuelo de encaje con aroma a chocolate y bombones, aquellos detallitos solo podían venir de una dulce criatura, definitivamente una mujer, Sophie miro su cabello y no era dorado como el oro, nunca tuvo un pañuelo de encaje y ella no gustaba de los chocolates y bombones, empezó a buscar alguna unión entre ella y aquellos objetos pero al final no llego a nada y ni lo iba a encontrar por que realmente no tenia nada que ver con su persona, como presa desbordada empezó ahogarse en pánico, nació en su interior una taquicardia que la estaba comiendo viva, así pues para calmar el frío que sintió repentinamente en el cuerpo tomo asiento bajo el sol pero luego cuando notó que sus ojos se volverían cristales de agua, levantose de golpe con agitación para ir corriendo a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

- Un vaso de agua, si ... eso me calmara - _dijo Sophie acelerada_

Fue corriendo a la cocina por agua para calmar su ataque de pánico, sin embargo para su muy mala suerte ahí estaba la vieja bruja del amor y desamor disfrutando profundamente de un puro y viendo con interés a Sophie que rebosaba en su agonía

- Vaya carita que tienes, parece que viste un fantasma o algo así ¿que te sucede querida ? - _preguntaba la vieja calamidad_

Sophie se quedo un rato inmóvil, sabia que si tomaba asiento a lado de la abuela era inevitable el no llorar, pero al final cuando vio que no había ninguna salida disponible suspiro sin remedió y se sentó a su lado, después de todo llorar no es tan malo ya que libera el alma.

- Vamos cuéntale a la abuela calamidad lo que viste, ¿tiene que ver con Howl ?

- Encontré un cabello dorado y un pañuelo con olor a chocolate - _dijo Sophie sollozando_

- Vaya quien lo diría ! de nuevo hace de las suyas, amo a los hombres jóvenes ! su corazón es tan apasionado pero a la ves tan traicionero que hace que una se muera de amor aun si la pisotean

- Pero Howl no me ha traicionado ! por que ni siquiera ha demostrado que soy algo para el

-Eso es lo que piensas querida, pero al parecer Howl se ha topado con un problema aun mas grande que cualquier maldición o hechizo problemático _- sonrío calamidad_

- ah si ? ... cual ? _- pregunto la platinada confundida_

- UN AMOR TRIANGULAR _- le guiña el ojo_

- un amor triangular ? ... eso existe ? _- pregunto confundida_

- Pero claro que existen ! los amores triangulares son los mas apasionados y dolorosos que hay, son los que me ENCANTAN ! un cruel y romántico amor triangular ... cuando una sale victoriosa y la otra pierde todo sin remedio; te diré algo querida -_ Sophie se acerca mas a ella -_ cuando un hombre esta enamorado es muy bruto para esconderlo y Howl realmente es un BRUTO para ocultar esas cosas, sin embargo parece que una joven ha llamado su atención y eso pone las cosas mucho mas complicadas querida, ahora Howl esta en un gran dilema ... en quedarse contigo o con la señorita que le esta coqueteando, deberías pelear por lo que quieres si no perderás al hombre _-sonrío maliciosamente_

- No voy a pelear por Howl, si quiere otra chica esta bien para mi aparte ella limpiara la casa y hará todo mi duro trabajo, era de esperarse ... a Howl solo le gustan las chicas hermosas

- Esa actitud tuya es la que lo vuelve loco, definitivamente querida tienes una suerte con Howl que te envidio tanto ! _- suspira -_ ese corazón debería ser mío

- Eres terrible _- le miraba Sophie algo asustada_

- Pero no puedes negar que estoy diciendo la verdad querida ... es muy probable que justo en estos momentos Howl este con su OTRA enamorada, la jugadora numero 2 de este triangulo amoroso

En Market Chipping Lettie se encontraba atrás del café Cesari con un vestido morado de cortes finos y encajes blancos, al parecer estaba esperando a alguien "Especial", ese terrible y seductor alguien tenia 4 minutos de retraso, cuatro minutos que eran 2 horas tarde para Lettie

-Donde estará ? ya pasaron 4 minutos y no llega_- se mordía los labios con desesperación_

- Me buscabas ? _-susurro Howl en su oído_

- Howl ! _- siente un sucio cosquilleo por el cuerpo y se lanza abrazarlo _

-_ Le abraza con fuerza -_ Perdón por llegar tarde es que tengo la manía de dar un detalle especial en mis citas, mira lo que te traje _- Howl le entrego un ramo de hortensias color pastel_

Lettie vio aquel ramo con ternura y deseo auque también vio en ellas la viva cara de Sophie

-Howl ! me encantan, realmente me encantan !_ -le besa en la mejilla-_ por cierto cariño, ya le dijiste a todo el mundo ?

_- Suspira -_ No ... no he podido, no he tenido mucho tiempo para comentarles ...

- ¿por que te cuesta tanto? tan simple como decirle que nos casaremos en un mes !

- Cuando intento decirle mi corazón empieza a latir con extrema rapidez y luego mis rodillas se endurecen, siempre tengo esa extraña sensación y no puedo quitármela cuando Sophie esta cerca _- exclamaba Howl preocupado_

Todavía no funcionaba, habían pasado los meses, el la había escogido sobre Sophie y su corazón todavía latía de intensidad cuando su hermana mayor estaba cerca de el ... ¿acaso existe alguna forma de que un hombre pueda olvidar su verdadero amor ? se preguntaba el por que la había escogido si todavía estaba perdido por su hermana ¿realmente valía la pena casarse con el ? solo faltaba un mes para la boda ¿el llegaría a quererla en un mes ? podía sentir su amor pero no era intenso y lleno de deseo como ella quería ¿acaso estaba con un hombre que no le pertenecía ? ¿por que no puedes decirle a mi hermana que me casare contigo? ¿por que no me regalas un campo de flores como a ella ? ¿por que no usas tu magia para hacerme un vestido hermoso ? las dudas de Lettie serian eternas y dolorosas pero el amor que ella sentía por Howl la enloquecía tanto, la llenaba de vida tan intensamente que no podía dejar las cosas en la mitad, ella tomaría el control de la situación, Howl el mago que despertaba en ella el pecado carnal; avaricia y celos ... se iba a encargar, tomaría el mando si el no podía.

- Howl no te estreses _-le toma de la mano -_ yo me encargare de decirle a todos sobre lo nuestro _-le sonríe _

- ya tienes algo planeado ? _- le pregunto Howl interesado _

- Ya sabia que te costaría dar una noticia tan importante, entiendo que es la primera ves que estas en una relación seria así que decidí que lo mejor seria juntar a todos una noche y anunciarles

- es una muy buena idea _- le toma de la cadera -_ me quitare de encima esa preocupación que no me deja dormir, lo siento Lettie pero soy un idiota cuando se trata de estas cosas serias

- No tienes que preocuparte, después de todo yo fui la que te pidió matrimonio, se que tu nunca ibas a proponerlo, en la tarde le hablare a nuestros invitados y yo se muy bien que ella lo tomara con felicidad

- Nunca he sentido esa necesidad tan fuerte de querer casarme con alguien, bueno una ves sentí un fuerte y loco deseo de estar por siempre con una mujer pero ahorita por mas que lo intento no puedo recordarle_ - se rasca la cabeza -_ que tal si nos olvidamos un rato de estas cosas y vamos a dar un paseo por el campo ?_ - le da un beso en la mano -_ tenemos 25 minutos libres para nosotros

- llévame donde tu desees por favor -_ le miro Lettie totalmente apasionada_

Howl le tomo de la mano y sintió como el fresco aire acariciaba su cara, estaban viajando a una velocidad moderada entre árboles misteriosos, praderas con venados corriendo libremente y lagos brillantes; llenos de vida, luego del recorrido llegaron a uno de los lugares favoritos del mago, cerca de un valle mágico y lleno de pureza había una meseta donde el pasto siempre estaba cubierto por una fina tela de diamantes de rocío, un lugar donde crecían todo tipo de flores, un lugar en lo alto donde se podía observar todo el valle encantado mientras el aire soplaba agradablemente, Howl se tiro al césped algo cansado y cerro los ojos sonriendo mientras el aire soplaba en su cara, Lettie se sentó a su lado, que hermoso era ver el oscuro cabello de Howl moviéndose a la par con los céfiros de aquel hermoso lugar.

- Howl te puedo preguntar algo ?

- Dime -_ abrió los ojos y miro al cielo_

- Cuando estas conmigo ... tu corazón late muy rápido?, ¿ahorita tu corazón esta latiendo rápido por que estoy cerca ?

- No, contigo no sucede eso, no siento que mi corazón se acelere o algo por estilo, ni siquiera siento que me tiemblen las piernas o esa corriente de fría por el cuerpo como cuando estoy con Sophie_ -sonríe- _ es raro no? nunca pensé que tener corazón fuera tan complicado

- Sophie es alguien importante en tu vida verdad? -_baja la mirada_- me regalaste hortensias pensando en ella verdad ?

- Son las flores favoritas de Sophie pero como son hermanas entonces pensé que debian tener el mismo gusto por las flores, ¿no te gustaron ?

-Si , me gustaron mucho y las flores favoritas de Sophie son los geranios y las mías son la hortensias

- Ah de verdad ? ella me dijo que sus flores favoritas eran las hortensias, le encanta ponerlas por todo el castillo

- solo era una pequeña mentirilla de su parte, sus flores favoritas son los geranios ... siempre lo han sido ... sabes Howl -_ se pone roja y un humo olor a celos empieza a salir por sus orejas- _estaba pensando que debo regresarme a mi casa por algo muy importante

- Pe.. pero acabamos de llegar ? -_ dijo MUY sorprendido_

- Ya sé pero olvide que tengo que hacer algo muy importante ... por favor me puedes llevar a Chipping ? - _el olor a celos se podia sentir a kilometros_

- Bueno -_ Howl suspiro muy molesto, no se encontraba conforme con la decisión de Lettie, aun así la llevo de vuelta su villa _ - espero que mi magia no falle, últimamente siento que mis poderes están disminuyendo de forma algo extraña

Howl agarro fuerza, tomo a Lettie de las manos y en un 2, 3 ya se encontraban detrás del café Cesari

- Quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta ? _- dijo Howl muy agotado_

- No esta bien puedo ir sola, mañana será la cena para dar la noticia, ya lo tenia planeado desde hace unos días pero no te había dicho nada, espero verte mañana en mi casa - _le dijo Lettie con la mirada triste mientras se daba la media vuelta para ir a la puerta principal de Cesari_

- Ahí estaré puntual - _le miraba un poco sorprendido y totalmente cansado_ - creo que lo mejor será ir al castillo y descansar un rato ... mi magia esta algo débil

Howl invoco a calcifer y fue directamente al castillo, Lettie se fue corriendo en dirección a Cesari pero se desvío en un pequeño callejón frío y algo oscuro donde dormían muchos gatos gordos y blancos, al fondo de aquel callejón solitario había una pequeña y oculta casita, Lettie toco la puerta y una voz grave y seria de mujer le respondió

- QUIEN TOCA ?

- soy yo ... Lettie

- OH pasa corazón pasa esta abierto para ti

Lettie entro, por dentro era pequeño, una casa rustica y oscura que tenia miles de repisas llenas de frascos con polvos de cristales de colores, era desordenada pero colorida, el techo estaba cubierto por ramas y hojas que daban unos frutos en forma de cubo color naranja, las paredes eran de color café brillante, en medio de aquella casa había una señora gorda poco atractiva de cabello verde, labios azules y ojos rosados, estaba sentada pelando unos hongos que si los comías te hacían ladrar como cachorro durante 3 días

- Que te trae por aquí muñeca ?

- Que no ha funcionado lo que me dijiste ! todo sigue igual -_ le reclamo molesta_

- Mi querida la Lettie, la paciencia es una de las virtudes mas difíciles de obtener en la vida para algunos, conseguirás lo que quieres con paciencia, al fin y al cabo todo esta casi listo

- espero que sea así que todo me esta desesperando ! Falta muy muy poco - _decía preocupada_

- Paciencia Lettie paciencia ... ya esta muy cerca _-sonrío misteriosamente._

- Si no sucede lo que prometiste

- ya sé, ya sé... tenemos un trato Lettie y estoy dispuesta cumplirlo pero no te preocupes por que YA ESTA SUCEDIENDO

-Espero que así sea ! .. me falta tan poco para ser tan feliz !

- Estoy segura de que lo serás ... es lo que mas quieres y lo obtendrás _- le sonrío_

- Estarás el día de mi boda ? -_ le pregunto con ternura_

- Nada me haría mas feliz que asistir a tu boda cariño ... ahí estaré

- Bueno debo irme, solo pasaba para asegurarme de que todo estuviera saliendo bien, hace unos segundos estaba en cita con el pero dijo algo que me molesto tanto que me era necesario verte de inmediato, de todos modos seré muy paciente y espero verte el día de mi boda - _abre la puerta-_ te guardare un lugar en primera fila ... adiós -_ cerro la puerta_

Cesari estaba muy cerca del callejón así que llego enseguida al café y pidió prestado el teléfono un momento para hablar con sus hermanas, en otro lugar estaba Martha en la tienda de sombreros barriendo el patio en silencio total hasta que fue interrumpida por el chillón tono del teléfono y fue a contestar para callarlo de una ves por todas

- Diga ? _- contesto Martha _

- Martha, no tengo mucho tiempo por que estoy en el trabajo pero mañana haré una cena por que anunciare algo muy importante y me gustaría que vayas con las chicas de la tienda, será a las 8 de la noche ¿ pueden ? _- le comento en tono alegre_

- Claro que podemos hermana, nos veremos en tu casa ?

- Si en mi casa a las 8 de la noche, abra mucha comida para repetir varios platos así que avísale a las chicas

- Claro ! me llenas de tanta emoción ! ¿me pregunto que vas a anunciar ?

- Es algo muy especial y mañana lo sabrás, me voy por que no tengo mucho tiempo y debo comentarle a Sophie

- Vale! mañana ahí estaremos, nos vemos Lettie ! _-colgó Martha emocionada y fue corriendo al taller donde estaban  
las chicas - _OIGAN MAÑANA HAY CENA EN CASA DE LETTIE, NOS DARÁ UNA NOTICIA IMPORTANTE ASÍ QUE PROCUREN TERMINAR TEMPRANO PARA IR A CENAR _- grito feliz_

- OH que emoción, que genial ... si señorita _-dijeron todas alocadas al unísono_

Sophie que se encontraba llenando de agua un jarrón con flores de hortensias también fue interrumpida por el teléfono, trato de contestar lo mas rápido que pudo ya que era inusual que alguien llamase, a diferencia de la llamada de Martha, la voz de Lettie era un poco amarga.

- Sophie soy Lettie , oye mañana vas a estar ocupada ?

- Claro que no Lettie, por que lo preguntas ?

- Es que mañana daré una cena en mi casa por que anunciare algo muy muy importante y necesito que estés ahí, también la abuela esa que vive en el castillo contigo, markl y lastima que no se puede pero también seria genial si Calcifer pudiera

- Calcifer es imposible, Markl y la abuela si pueden ... pero y Howl ?

- No es necesario Howl, con ustedes 3 esta bien

- Bueno -_ dijo algo extrañada -_ entonces iremos a cenar _- sonrío -_

- Pueden a las 8 de la noche ?

- Si, estaremos puntuales a las 8 en tu casa ... pero ¿por que necesitas de Markl y la abuela ?

- No necesito de ellos exactamente pero seria bueno que estén ahí

- Y Howl ? acaso Howl no puede ir ?

- No te preocupes por Howl, el no es necesario, debo irme, nos vemos mañana Sophie adiós _- Lettie cuelga_

Sophie dejo descolgado el teléfono un momento, se encontraba algo anonadada, ¿por que Lettie usaba ese tono amargo en ella? ¿que noticia daría Lettie ? ella no era de dar noticias o hacer cosas que necesiten de una reunión para decirle a todos ¿en que estaba metida ahora ? la cabeza de Sophie se empezó a precalentar pero decidió no dejarse llevar, no quería sentirse mas mal de lo que estaba en el resto del día, así que ignoro por completo sus pensamientos.

En la madrugada del día siguiente, a las 2:14 de la mañana se movió el portal negro y la puerta se abrió, entro Howl con dificultad, apenas y podía estar en pie ya que tenia mucho cansancio, Calcifer despertó en el momento que el puso un pie en castillo y le veía con curiosidad ... ¿que diablos hacia estas horas ?

- Es que no piensas dormir ? ... mira esas ojeras que tienes !, si se supone que te importa mucho tu rostro ¿sabias que es algo complicado quitarse las marcas de ojeras? ... recuerda que eres un humano

- he tenido insomnio, mi magia se corta por momentos y no ando muy estable en energía, me dispuse a dar un largo paseo a ver si el sueño regresaba, tardo mas de lo normal pero ahora ya esta en mi interior, no pienso bañarme por que podría dormirme en la bañera y ahogarme como aquella ves así que subiré a dormir

- Howl, en que quedamos con lo de ella?

- Luego hablamos de eso, ahorita estoy muy cansando -_ sube las escaleras_

- ... _-le observa como sube-_ cada ves esta mas raro y loco _- agarra un pedazo de leña para masticar_

_c: -~*~*~*~- :c_

Muy temprano cuando el sol ya había salido, se escucho el caer de platos y cacharros que levanto a Sophie repentinamente, algún travieso había tirado el castillo de platos limpios que ella había lavado y armado como si fueran naipes, se levanto de la cama y descalza salio de su habitación para encontrarse de sorpresa con Howl, que estaba ahí tomando leche caliente, una costumbre que Sophie le había metido en la cabeza y que ahora el ya no se podía quitar, Howl la vio detenidamente pero volvió a suceder, su corazón empezó a acelerarse y sus piernas empezaron a sentir frío

-Sophie eres hábil formando castillos con los platos y los vasos, hace un rato se cayo todo sobre mi y me imagino que mi escándalo te ha despertado, ¿pasaste mala noche? tus ojos están algo inflamados

- No tanto como tus ojos y no tenia mucho sueño, mi hermana actúa muy frío y eso me tiene algo triste

Howl se atraganto con la leche, empezó a toser y luego de un rato logro calmarse

- _Cof_ - A que - _cof cof_- hermana te refieres ? - _decía tosiendo_

- A Lettie, ayer me hablo por teléfono pero tenia un tono frío y molesto, lo raro es que no suele ser así conmigo y me preocupa -_ bajo la cabeza con una mirada sin animo _

Howl se le quedo viendo un rato con los ojos bien abiertos, quería decirle lo que en realidad estaba pasando pero su molesto corazón y el molesto frío que sentía en su cuerpo se lo impedían rotundamente y para su gran sorpresa en un instante, en un momento muy rápido Sophie se abalanzó hacia Howl y lo abrazo fuertemente acurrucándose en su pecho, Howl intentaba mantener el equilibrio pero su corazón estaba a potencia, latidos y latidos por segundo.

- ¿que te sucede? ...últimamente estas muy serio y frío a comparación de hace unas semanas ¿a caso puedo ayudarte? te extraño Howl, te extraño mucho

- ... - _trataba de mantener el aliento-_ por que me sucede esto cuando estas conmigo, no sabia que tener corazón fuera tan complicado, ya investigue en todos los libros de hechicería y ninguno explica lo de mi corazón ... ¿que me sucede? _ -pensaba con total desesperación_

luego cuando sintió que su corazón iba mas rápido decidió separar a Sophie de el con delicadeza -perdona pero se mehace tarde -_Howl tomo su abrigo y como si estuviera huyendo cambio velozmente los portales hasta dar con el color negro para salir inmediatamente_

Ella por su parte no comprendió lo que había sucedido en ese momento ¿a caso el cortó aquel abrazo? algo sucedía y no era por simple capricho, Howl se había convertido en un zombie serio y frío que salía en la mañana y regresaba en la noche

Durante todo lo que quedo de la tarde se dedico a juntar flores en la pradera que el le había obsequiado, también se quedo sentada pensando por un buen rato, ya pasando las horas cuando sol empezaba a ocultarse, Sophie fue a la habitación de Markl a ayudarle a escoger un buen traje para la cena que seria esa misma noche

- No tienes que ir muy elegante Markl, es algo informal, puedes ponerte la camisa azul y ese short gris

- Sophie ... ¿por que te ves triste y desanimada? , ¿paso algo malo con el amo Howl ?

- Mas que algo malo mas bien me preocupa un poco, a caso no has notado que parece un muerto viviente ? no se ríe, ni siquiera sale animado como normalmente lo hace

- Hmm si es verdad, pero creo que se debe a que ha estado estudiando mucho mas de lo normal, se queda despierto hasta muy tarde y sale por las mañanas cansado y con los ojos algo hinchados, de todos modos si te hace algo malo dímelo y le cambiare todas sus pociones del baño !

- No Markl , eso seria una locura ! acaso no recuerdas cuando le cambio el cabello a naranja zanahoria ? hizo un berrinche con fango terrible y Calcifer casi se ahoga !

- recuerdo muy bien eso !, paso hace unos meses hahahaha cuando el amo Howl estaba en problemas pero tenia buen humor y sonreía mucho

- sabes Markl -_ se acerca y le comenta en voz baja _- últimamente esta naciendo en mi una especie de sexto sentido y una fuerte corriente dentro de mi me dice que si algo llegara a pasar quiero que estés muy pendiente de cualquier situación, tengo la sensación de que sucederá algo malo y que Howl estará en problemas mas adelante -_ le comento preocupada_

- Sophie... - _se acerca -_ acaso tu ... - _Baja mas la voz -_ tienes mantra de predicción como para saber que pasara en un futuro ?

- mantra de la predicción ? ... ¿que se supone que es ? -_ cierra la puerta de la habitación y se sienta en la cama _

- Hace bastante tiempo; cuando me volví aprendiz de Howl, Calcifer me contó que Howl tiene un extraordinario sentido de la predicción, dice que esta tan desarrollado que pudo predecir con perfecta exactitud los movimientos de Suliman y Calamidad; solo así le dio tiempo de huir, una ves iba a salir y tardó mas tiempo en arreglarse por que el predijo que durante su paseo se toparía con una bella joven de cabello azul y ojos verdes y resulto que así fue, tambien predijo 4 días antes que su novia le dejaría por otro, sin embargo en esa ocasión lo ignoro y estuvo rogando día y noche para que no sucediera pero al final si paso, auque Howl es muy preciso no se confía mucho de su mantra por que hay veces en que se equivoca, un ejemplo de su equivocación fue cuando dijo que se toparía una joven soltera, hermosa y de tierno carácter, al final si se la encontró pero resulto que estaba casada, que usaba magia para ser bella y no era en lo mas mínimo tierna y buena persona, hace mucho el me explico que todos tenemos en nuestro interior el mantra de la predicción pero en algunos despierta y en otros se queda eternamente dormido, no existe un hechizo, poción o truco que lo pueda despertar, si sientes que vienen problemas o cosas mas difíciles como una tormenta o la misma muerte de una persona es por que tu mantra de predicción esta despertando, auque la recomendación de Howl es no dejarte llevar al 100% por esa habilidad por que puede que al final las cosas no sucedan como tu pensaste, el amo es muy exacto pero también se a equivocado muchas veces por eso el espera pacientemente hasta que las cosas sucedan para ver si tuvo o no la razón

- Enserio ? Howl me sigue sorprendiendo, creo que nunca llegare a conocerle por completo, cada día descubro algo nuevo de el, bueno de todos modos Markl esta platica tiene que ser un secreto entre los 2 no le vayas a decir a nadie al menos que se trate de Calcifer, saldré un momento para que puedas vestirte por que ya casi es hora de salir

- Si Sophie !

Sophie salio de la habitación de Markl y bajó a la sala tratando de actuar lo mas natural posible, en el sillón se encontraba la abuela ya vestida fumando un puro como siempre

- Es que tu no te cansas de fumar ? _- le decía Sophie tapándose la nariz _

- Lo siento querida pero es que lo que nos viene será intenso

- De que hablas ? _ - le pregunto interesada y recordando la platica de mantra que tuvo hace un momento con Markl _

- esa Suliman cree que me quito todos mis poderes pero todavía tengo mi excelente intuición ... solo el mira el cielo querida ... parece que una fuerte tormenta eléctrica se avecina, algo interesante va a suceder, esto se pondrá emocionante y tu también lo sabes cariño ... si no lo sintieras entonces no le hubieras dicho a Markl que en un futuro habrá problemas ... ¿ verdad ?

- Quee !? ... Acaso escuchaste toda nuestra platica ?

-Las brujas tenemos un sentido del oido muy bueno querida ... yo desde hace tiempo sentía que Howl esta corriendo un grave peligro auque no tanto por el ... si no indirectamente de el, algo complicado de explicar y lo mejor es que al parecer tu también estas sintiendo lo mismo, algo extremadamente interesante va a suceder en un rato, lo mejor será estar preparadas para lo que se avecina

- A un "rato" te refieres en un día ? ¿una semana ? _-le pregunto preocupada_

- En un rato me refiero que sucederá en unas horas o probablemente en minutos

Y de cierta forma la predicción de calamidad era algo acertada ya Sophie no tenia idea de lo que su hermana iba a anunciar, Howl no fue invitado, estaba desaparecido desde la mañana y el cielo se puso nublado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

- No tenemos tiempo que perder, iré a vestirme, Calcifer llegaremos un poco tarde así que no nos esperes, prometo  
traerte algo _- le sonríe_

- Al menos déjenme mucha leña cerca y ni se les ocurra despertarme !

- Nadie te va a despertar _- le mira con cariño-_

Sophie corrió a su habitación, como no había mucho tiempo se puso un sencillo y hermoso vestido blanco con negro y se amarro el cabello con el listón verde que Howl le había regalado hace un tiempo, el verde con blanco y negro no combinaban en lo absoluto pero al menos le daba suerte ... por que Howl lo había hecho con su magia mas pura y sincera especialmente para ella.

Eran las 7:30 de la noche, Sophie tomo a Markl de la mano, Heen que estaba totalmente aburrido en el castillo les acompaño y la abuela que tenia una sensación de emoción realmente fuerte no dejaba de fumar su puro mágico, la pequeña familia caminaba las solitarias y oscuras calles de Market Chipping dirigiéndose a la casa de Lettie, Sophie sentía una sensación fría y algo preocupante por la gran noticia que daría su hermana ¿que era ? también estaba algo molesta con ella por no invitar a Howl auque quizás lo mejor era que no vaya, sobretodo por lo que sucedió en la mañana.

Luego de una larga caminata vieron a lo lejos la única casita que tenia todas las luces encendidas entre las demás, efectivamente era la casa de Lettie, el banquete todavía no había empezado pues eran las 7:40 tan solo habían caminado 10 minutos, mientras mas se acercaban nacía en Sophie una sensación de alerta y nerviosismo que le costaba un poco dominar, una ves delante de la puerta los nervios le estaban comiendo la piel como si fueran miles de gusanos carnívoros, no entendía el por que tenia esas sensaciones ya que no había necesidad de ponerse así, de pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció Martha con un corto vestido amarillo, tenia migajas de comida al rededor de la boca y en la mano izquierda una pierna de pavo que mordía de forma feroz, eso dio a entender que DEFINITIVAMENTE EL BANQUETE YA HABÍA EMPEZADO.

- Oh sochi y compalia q vuelo que llegalon, entlen entlen les guarde silas _- decia Martha con la boca llena_

- Martha no te entiendo para nada _-reía Sophie_

- esho no improta , pashen pashen , valoms al comeldor _- Martha realmente tenia la boca llena_

La habitación principal estaba totalmente vacía ¿nadie había llegado? Martha los llevo al comedor y vaya sorpresa que se llevaron Sophie, Markl, Heen y la abuela, en el comedor habían unas 20 personas, estaban las chicas de la tienda de sombreros, el jefe del café Cesari, amigos de Sophie, Martha y Lettie y otros conocidos por ellas como el lechero, el panadero, la señora de la tienda de botones y mas gente a la que apreciaban mucho, todos menos Lettie ... ¿donde estaba Lettie ? Markl, la abuela y Sophie se sentaron en los lugares que Martha les había reservado

- oye Martha y ¿ Lettie ? no se supone que es la anfitriona de la fiesta ?

- ahh shi _- traga_ - pero todavía no ha bajado, dice que se esta preparando

- Me pregunto que diablos nos va a decir como para invitar a tanta gente y cocinar un banquete tan enorme !

- no se _- sonríe_ - pero he estado comiendo como toda una reina así que por mi puede tardar lo que sea, no me quejo en lo absoluto

En aquel alegre y ruidoso comedor señorial no había ninguna silla vacía, era imposible encontrar un lugar donde sentarse al menos que sea en el suelo o en las piernas de alguien, los suertudos que llegaron mas temprano tenían en su poder una preciada silla de la cual no querían separarse, algunos comían parados y otros realmente se habían sentado en el suelo mientras disfrutaban los deliciosos entremeses, sin embargo entre todo este desorden se destacaban 2 sillas vacías en la parte principal del comedor cosa que a Sophie le llamo la atención

- Oye Martha y esas 2 sillas vacías de ahí ? por que nadie las agarra ?

- Ah Lettie le dijo que nadie debía sentarse ahí, ni idea del por que pero creo que a nadie le importa -_ Martha le observo por un momento y tomo una tartaleta de revuelto y champiñones -_ oye Sophie te encuentras bien ? te noto algo tensa, no estas a gusto ?

- No no, lo que sucede es que estoy algo preocupada por la forma tan rara en la que Lettie me hablo ayer, tenia un tono frío como si estuviera molesta conmigo y cuando le pregunte si podía llevar a Howl me dijo que no era necesario, cosa que es muy raro por que a ella le agrada verlo

- Ahh esta loca y lo sabes muy bien, probablemente estaba haciendo algo importante cuando te hablo o solo fue tu imaginación, auque me extraña lo de Howl, ella siempre esta detrás de el, probablemente se peliaron y por eso no quiso que venga, pero vamos Sophie ! _-le abre la boca y le mete un pedazo de pan con queso_ - alimentante !

Y Sophie pensó ...

- Entonces si hay 2 sillas libres y Lettie dijo que nadie se podía sentar ahí es por que quizás lo que nos va a decir implica a alguien mas ¿ quien será ? ... es tan tonto que le de extrema importancia a 2 simples sillas !

De pronto ...

- Oigan todos ! hay viene Lettie ! -_grito el panadero que la veía venir desde un pasillo de conectaba de su habitación hacia el comedor_

- AL FIN SABREMOS DE QUE TRATA ESTO, cuanto apuestas que Lettie nos anuncia que esta embarazada ! - _dijo Martha con total emoción a Sophie_

- ESTAS LOCA ?! -_le grito histérica_- esta extremadamente joven como para eso, no haría algo así !

- _Markl se acerco al oído de Sophie_ - me gustaría que el Amo Howl estuviera aquí

- Igual a mi Markl -_ le sonríe - _ pero quizás tenia cosas que hacer y no tenia mucho tiempo para venir ...

- Esto que viene se pondrá bueno, ya puedo sentirlo auque no se muy bien de que se trata -_pensaba emocionada calamidad_

Todos se sentaron y guardaron silencio total, se escuchaba a lo lejos los pasos de Lettie que cada ves se acercaban mas y mas al comedor, estaba usando zapatillas, era muy obvio por el característico sonido que hacían al golpear el suelo, sin embargo para la sorpresa de los emocionados invitados también se escuchaba un ruido mas grave, un ruido que solo podían provenir de unos elegantes zapatos de charol, quedo claro que en aquel pasillo habían 2 personas, Lettie y un alguien mas que era seguramente un hombre ... pero ¿ de quien se trataba ? entonces de forma inesperada entro al comedor con un vestido rosado de encajes y su larga y dorada cabellera suelta para sentarse en una de las 2 sillas libres, vio a todos con una gran sonrisa, estaba mas hermosa de lo normal, Lettie era muy hermosa pero esa noche brillaba con mas intensidad de lo normal, su sonrisa, sus grandes ojos azules, su piel blanca como la leche, su bellísimo cabello dorado que era muy raro verlo suelto y esa dulce mirada apasionada que tenia, sin duda esa noche Lettie estaba mas que perfecta y nadie podía competir con ella en ese momento

Pero faltaba alguien mas ¿quien era la otra persona que estaba con ella ? al parecer caminaba mucho mas lento que Lettie por que sus pasos todavía se escuchaban en el pasillo, un sonido elegante de charol que solo podía venir de un hombre vanidoso o quizás muy arreglado, lo cierto fue que cuando este varón entro al comedor, nadie se imagino la persona que era, nadie podía creer, vestido con un saco negro, una camisa blanca ligeramente abierta para mostrar un poco el pecho y un pantalón café, cara seria y algo de mal genio, así apareció Howl detrás de ella para luego sentarse en la silla que estaba a lado de Lettie, si el estaba ahí solo significaba una cosa y eso no le gustaba a Sophie en lo mas mínimo, ella ya tenia una idea bastante clara de lo que se trataba, todo encajaba a la perfección, no podía ser otra cosa mas lo que tenia en la mente, era muy lógico el cabello dorado de Lettie y su amor excesivo por los chocolates y bombones, ambas cosas que fueron descubiertos por Sophie en la ropa de Howl, Markl por su parte se encontraba muy confundido, se supone que el amo no había sido invitado, entonces ... ¿ por que estaba ahí a lado de Lettie ? y por que no estaba alado de Sophie ?

- Sophie .. que hace el amo Howl aquí ? _- le pregunto a Sophie en voz baja_

- Sabes Markl .. no lo se y sencillamente no quiero saberlo -_ le contestaba con una voz temblorosa y baja_

Howl veía el comedor de un lado para otro, estaba buscándola y la encontró, a comparación de Lettie que estaba algo extravagante, Sophie era mas sencilla y calida, algo que le encantaba a Howl, no necesitaba ponerse encajes, moños y cintas para alzar su belleza, bastaba con un sencillo vestido negro con blanco y una cola de caballo para verse totalmente hermosa, ella no se dio cuenta de que el la estaba viendo, tenia esa sensación de escalofrío por todo el cuerpo acompañado por un dolor de garganta , su visión se movía un lado a otro como si estuviera perdida y su corazón estaba taquicárdico, Lettie se levanto un momento y vio fijamente a Sophie, estaba buscando la forma de decirlo, lo había ensayado toda la tarde pero justo cuando era ya la situación no tenia ni la mas minima idea de como anunciarlo asi que suspiro profundamente y con tono alegre e inocente dijo

-Pues verán yo realmente les he reunido aquí para darles una noticia e invitación importante, han pasado muchas cosas durante estas semanas y pues como todos saben, soy la mediana de 3 hermanas, durante mucho tiempo me han llegado miles y miles de proposiciones matrimoniales y todas las había rechazado, no existía la palabra matrimonio en mi plan de vida pero desde hace unas semanas eso ha a cambiado y muy segura de esta decisión, asi que quiero anunciarles que me voy a casar con el hombre que esta a mi lado ... Howl y yo nos vamos a casar en un mes

Los murmullos desaparecieron, el sonido de los cubiertos y los platos también, lo único que se podía escuchar era el viento helado que soplaba afuera y el sonido de las manecillas del reloj, a Martha se le cayo el pedazo de carne que estaba comiendo en ese momento, calamidad sabia que necesitaría al menos unos 4 puros para tragar lo que había escuchado, Markl pensó que no había escuchado bien y Sophie ... su piel se torno pálida, empezó a sudar frío y tenia en su interior una sensación HELADA como si estuviera en el polo norte, para colmo no solo estaba batallando con la sensación que tenia en el alma, también tenia que aguantar las miradas acosadoras de todos en la reunión, incluida la de Lettie y Howl, le miraba fijamente, no había nadie que no sintiera lastima por ella, estaba al borde de perder la cordura, las miradas en ese momento nunca fueron tan asesinas, sentía que por cada mirada y lastima que le tenían los invitados era como clavarle a martillazos una tachuela en las piernas, se puso a pensar que era lo mejor en ese momento ¿levantarse, llorar y salir corriendo ? ¿ levantarse , llorar y exigirle una respuesta a Howl ? o quedarse en el comedor siendo atacada por miles de miradas que se convertían en leones fieros que le arrancaban la piel en vida ? cuando no encontraba una respuesta inmediata, sintió que se iba a derrumbar en lagrimas sin importar el lugar y los invitados, auque eso significara caer muy muy bajo... ya iba a masacrar su orgullo hasta que en su interior sintió un TIC como si algo se hubiera salido de su lugar o se hubiera roto, ella sin imaginar lo que haría, de forma casi poseída se paro precipitadamente y aplaudió con muchísima euforia gritando alegre y vivaz

- que vivan los futuros novios ! bravo bravo ! _-aplaudió con fuerza_

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta (mas abierta de la que tenían) su ojos se iban de un lado para otro como si no pudiera tener el control sobre ellos, acto seguido Sophie fue donde Lettie y le abrazo muy muy fuerte , la tomo del cabello y le susurro dulcemente en el oído

- Lettie ...que seas muy feliz a lado de Howl , estoy segura de que lo serás !

De ahí salio con total paz y tranquilidad del comedor, siempre con la cabeza en alto y con una sonrisa, luego salio de la casa y corrió y corrió como si atrás de ella le estuvieran persiguiendo una horda de gente asesina, las calles estaban oscuras y solitarias algo tenebroso para una chica pero no para ella, en ese momento sentía la máxima libertad de correr lejos muy lejos de esa pesadilla, Martha que seguía en el comedor se paro precipitadamente y salio corriendo a gran velocidad detrás de su hermana a la que no tardo en encontrar pues la veía a lo lejos corriendo como si su vida estuviera en peligro, la menor corrió todo lo que pudo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas tratando de ignorar el típico de dolor de vaso que aparece cuando una persona come mucho

- Sophie .. ven por favor ven ! _- le grito Martha_

- NO MARTHA , DÉJAME ! ACASO NO VES QUE SOY LIBRE ?! _- grito Sophie llorando de forma amarga_

Martha de alguna forma obtuvo energía y corrió mas rápido hasta que alcanzo a Sophie y la abrazo por detrás

- Martha suéltame, suéltame ya ! _-grito Sophie_

- NO ! ... no puedo ... entiendo muy por lo que estas pasando, lo comprendo Sophie lo comprendo, yo igual no puedo creerlo ... no regresemos ahí y vamos a mi casa, quédate esta noche en mi casa por favor

- PERO LE PROMETÍ A CALCIFER ! _- le dijo llorando_

- Acaso vas a volver al castillo cuando Howl ya insinúo que vivirá otra mujer en su casa que no eres tu ? .. no lo hagas Sophie, puedes estar muriéndote por Howl pero no lo vayas a hacer ! , vamos a mi casa a la de ya !-_ le grito Martha_

En la casa de Lettie el comedor estaba en un silencio realmente incomodo, de hecho para que Howl no sea parte de ese silencio cerro los ojos con la mirada seria, Markl ya se iba a poner a correr para ver si alcanzaba Sophie pero la abuela le detuvo

- Abuela que haces ?! Sophie esta triste !

- No Markl, no estas en edad para interferir en las cosas del amor, vaya que esto fue lo que menos esperaba ... que apasionante !

- Sophie -_ decía Markl triste_

Martha y Sophie entraron a la casa de forma precipitada, adentro era todo lo contrario, un silencio cómodo y una tranquilidad calida introdujeron lentamente un cansancio en Sophie, Martha por su parte se quito los zapatos y los tiro por ahí , se quito el vestido y en ropa interior maldecía

- Hay ! ya sabia que no tramaba algo bueno, ¿ acaso no esta loca ? -_ decía Martha molesta_

- Dormiré Martha, no quiero hablar de nada asi que tomare tu mueble

- Pe... pero no puedes dormirte !? debemos platicar este asunto ... Que no entiendes lo que acaba de pasar ? si Howl y Lettiese casan ¿ donde diablos vivirás ?

- Me queda la tienda de sombreros no ?

- Si pero ... tu no quieres terminar ahí !? al principio no dejabas la tienda por que era importante para papá pero cuando te fuiste al castillo Howl admitiste que no querías terminar en esa tienda, seamos honestas .. tu pesadilla es quedarte para siempre en esa tienda de sombreros !

- Y que hago Martha ? volver a castillo y vivir bajo el techo de esos 2 ?

- por supuesto que no ! pero deberías empezar a buscar una casa o que se yo ! ... empezar algo nuevo en la vida!

-Estoy bien con la tienda

- _suspira_ - y tus cosas ? que haras con todo lo que tienes en el castillo ?

- Cierto... es verdad ! me había olvidado de ese detalle ...creo que debería ir por ellas mañana mismo, empezar la mudanza

- No quieres que yo las saque por ti ?

- No .. esta bien, puedo hacerlo sola a parte debo despedirme de Calcifer

Sophie se saco el vestido y tomo una bata de ella que había dejado en casa de Martha, agarro unas cobijas y se acostó en el sillón

- Sophie ... no duermas en ese duro sillón, ve al cuarto de invitados, estarás mas cómoda ... vamos - _ le da la mano_

La mayor acepto, así que Martha le llevo a la habitación donde Sophie se acosto y voltio dando la espalda a la puerta

- Entiendo que no quieras hablar, no quiero arruinarte mas de lo que te encuentras pero estoy segura de que mañana seria un día bastante duro, así que por favor descansa

Martha le apago la luz y salio de la habitación, luego fue a su cama donde se acostó e inmediato quedo dormida.

Howl que no podía aguantar mas la incomodidad del ambiente, se levanto sorpresivamente de su silla y llamo a su familia para así irse al castillo, esto molesto bastante a Lettie ya que la fiesta ni siquiera había empezado y 6 de sus invitados mas importantes se habían ido de la cena, Howl logro huir de ese incomodo momento, en el camino Markl quería preguntar el por que había escogido a Lettie, quería hacerle muchas preguntas que Howl ni siquiera sabia responder, pero el amo se veía de tan mal humor y cansancio que lo mejor seria no molestarle o causarle mas problemas, cuando llegaron y una ves dentro, Calcifer les recibió animado auque también sorprendido

- Y Sophie? -_ pregunto Calcifer_

- Ella no vendrá esta noche, se quedo en casa de Martha -_ le contesto Howl serio _

- Y ... por que no vas a buscarla ?

- Ya es tarde, debe estar durmiendo, calienta un poco de agua para mi baño

- Por cierto Howl ya supiste que harás con lo de ella ?

- Ella ? no se de quien estas hablando -_ Howl sube las escaleras_

Calcifer y Markl se quedaron algo sorprendidos por la frialdad de Howl

- Que sucede con Howl ?! _- refunfuño molesto Calcifer_

- No se, últimamente anda de un humor de mil demonios y no solo eso ...no has llegado a sentir ...

- Si ... he sentido una presencia muy poderosa ,se trata de algo mas ... algo que ya tiene que ver con magia

- Sabes yo también he llegado a pensar que el amo Howl esta bajo un hechizo o maldición, pero lo curioso es que no puedo sentir de que hechizo se trata , a parte lo considero algo imposible, Howl es un mago muy poderoso, debe ser extremadamente complicado hechizarlo o algo así, conoce casi todos los métodos mágicos y hechizos que existen en el mundo, si alguien quisiera hacerle algo, lo hubiera sentido mucho antes y lógicamente lo hubiera contrarestado_ - decía Markl preocupado_

- Pero no siempre es así, todos en nuestro interior tenemos alguna debilidad, hasta los magos mas poderosos del mundo tienen una debilidad, la única forma de vencer a un mago con un poder increíble es por medio de su debilidad, si Howl tiene algún hechizo entonces la persona que lo esta perjudicando mágicamente debe conocerlo muy bien como para saber cual es su debilidad y así atacarle a partir de ahí

- Pero no solo eso ... Howl también anuncio que se va a casar !

- qu... QUEEE ? que Howl se va a casar ? ¿ CON QUIEN ? - _decía Calcifer realmente sorprendido_

- Con la hermana mediana de Sophie ... Lettie !

- Espera un momento si Howl hace eso entonces ... ¿QUE DIABLOS !?

- ¿QUE COSA ? ¿QUE ? ¿que va a pasar ?

- No puedo decirte, Howl me prometió que no diga absolutamente nada ... ¿que estará haciendo ? no va de acuerdo al plan

- QUE plan Calcifer ? !

- no... NO PUEDO DECIRTE , es confidencial, si Howl se enterara de que te dije algo se va a poner histérico , es una sorpresa para una persona y también se supone que le alegraría a todos pero por ahora no puedo decirlo

- Y no he terminado decirte que Sophie salio muy triste de la reunión cuando Lettie anuncio que se casaría con Howl y hoy no vendrá, de hecho no se si vuelva !

- Ese Howl haciendo cosas extremadamente dementes, no esta yendo de acuerdo al plan ! dime ... ¿en cuanto tiempo se van a casar ?

- En un mes !

- QUE ! - _se prendió en llamas muy altas_- un mes es muy pronto !

- Lo se ... es probable que desde hace mucho salía con Lettie como... Calcifer ella vivirá en el castillo desde ahora _- dijo Markl molesto_

- Por que me exige que haga cosas si al final no va a ir de acuerdo al plan ! me siento confundido -_ se rasca-_ Markl tratemos de observar a Howl todos los días para ver si esta hechizado

- Pensaba encararlo ahora mismo !

- Acaso quieres morir ?! Howl lo ha dicho miles de veces ... nadie debe interrumpir su baño !, nadie ! sabes lo que te pasara si llegas a interrumpir su sagrado baño ? ...

- Y como me saco todas las dudas que tengo en la cabeza ?

- Espera a que salga del baño y le preguntas -_decía Calcifer asustado_

- Tarda horas en el baño, horas y horas ! , debo encararlo !

- No Markl estas loco ! , Ahorita mismo parece que Howl anda de muy mal humor, si te atreves a interrumpir su baño no sabremos que será de nosotros y del castillo, no lo hagas por el bien de todos !

- Hay ! -_ se jala los cabellos - _ me siento tan impotente!, tengo muchas dudas y nadie puede responderme !

Markl subió las escaleras, se paro delante de la puerta del baño pero le gano el miedo, en el castillo solo existía una regla y era muy sagrada: nunca interrumpir el baño de Howl, nadie sabe lo que sucedería si a Howl se le interrumpe su baño y como Markl apreciaba su vida decidió ignorar sus dudas y encerrarse en su cuarto a dormir.

El baño de Howl era el cuarto sagrado de todo el castillo, nadie, absolutamente nadie tenia derecho a entrar, ni siquiera las arañas y hormigas, cualquier persona que decidiera entrar saldría de inmediato con traumas y horrores que no podrían ser borrados ni con la mejor terapia, adentro era un total misterio para todos y solo Howl sabia los demonios y desgracias que estaban ahí, Sophie era la única persona en el mundo que se atrevió a entrar al baño de Howl y se le ocurrió tocar sus pócimas personales, Markl y Calcifer no se explican como es que ella sigue viva por haber hecho algo tan extremo y peligroso, lo cierto es que estuvo con dolor de estomago un tiempo por intentar lavar el baño, algo que al final ella acepto como totalmente imposible.

Howl entro a su asqueroso, mugriento, sucio y rastrero baño, siempre que entraba solía reírse ya que todo el castillo estaba perfectamente limpio excepto su insalubre baño, cosa que a Howl le encantaba, Sophie varias veces intento entrar a limpiarlo pero Howl se lo negaba rotundamente, le costaba mucho ensuciarlo y en ese momento su baño se encontraba como verdadera obra de arte para el ... asqueroso muy muy asqueroso.

Las duchas de Howl eran un misterio para Markl, Calcifer y Sophie, cuando Howl se estaba duchando salía un humo blanco de la puerta que a veces era helado y otras caliente, pasaba horas bañándose mientras salía ese humo misterioso, también en una ocasión mientras Sophie se encontraba barriendo el segundo piso, debajo de la puerta del baño empezó a salir un liquido negro, burbujeante y pegajoso que olía a queso, Markl y Sophie le rogaron a Heen que lo probara para saber si era toxico o no, Heen por supuesto que se negó, aquella cosa era tan asquerosa y olorosa que Sophie por primera ves no quiso cepillar con fuerza por que tenia miedo de que le brincaran gotas en su piel, los 2 siempre le preguntaban a Howl que diablos  
fue esa cosa negra olor a queso, el por su parte jamás respondió solo reía sin parar y les pedía que ignoraran aquel liquido.

Ho_w_l se quito lentamente la ropa y espero en el rincón a que el vapor empañe las ventanas y el espejo, para el era el punto ideal de su baño, si el vapor no lograba oscurecer los cristales entonces no era el baño perfecto, una ves que el vapor logro su cometido en los cristales, se metió en la bañera y empezó a relajar su cuerpo, se sentía muy irritado y molesto auque no entendía el por que, también se sentía muy débil y cansado, fue el primer baño en mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba, la ultima ves fue cuando su novia le dejo por un hombre menos atractivo que el, un hombre feo sin una gota de inteligencia, que ella lo haya escogido sobre Howl le molesto tanto al mago que casi destruye su bañera.

_c: -~*~*~*~- :c_

El día siguiente un molesto rayo de sol le acaricio, luego empezó a golpearle hasta dejar calientes sus mejillas, era extraño pero de alguna forma no quería levantarse de la cama, se sentía con fiebre auque en realidad no tenia nada, tomo fuerzas y lentamente logro incorporarse hasta quedar sentada, la habitación le era totalmente desconocida, no era su espacio donde comúnmente despertaba todos los días, auque solo para estar segura de que no estaba en su casa decidió mirar a los lados, no habían ninguna de sus cosas, no estaba su ropa, ni sus zapatos, no escuchaba el rechinar de los metales, ni el sonido del agua saliendo de los grifos en el baño, mucho menos el golpeteo contra el suelo de las garras de Heen, tampoco podía escuchar los rápidos y cortos pasos de Markl, no sabia en donde estaba y quería saberlo cuanto antes por que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en limpiar las cenizas de Calcifer, lavar los platos que estaban en la pileta de la cocina y cepillar el piso donde Markl tiro una poción amarilla y viscosa, se levanto descalza anhelando tener sus zapatos en ese momento ya que el suelo estaba helado, se acerco a la puerta y sin abrir acerco su oído para ver si afuera escuchaba algo que le sonara familiar, lo único que pudo escuchar fue el sonido de una cuchara girando dentro de una taza, sin miedo y con algo de hambre abrió la puerta que le llevo a la sala principal, una salita pequeña y calida de paredes azules, ordenada y limpia, no había ninguna partícula de polvo, la persona que vivía en esa casa debía ser muy limpia como para tener todo en perfecto orden pero aun con estos detalles ella no tenia idea de donde estaba, quería saber de donde venia el sonido de la taza y la cuchara para pedir algo de comida, en aquella sala habían 3 puertas mas y un pasillo a mano derecha, decidió irse por el pasillo ya que parecía conectar a otra parte de la casa, cuando llego al final vio un pequeño comedor con un mantel rosado y un jarrón con flores de lavanda, sentada en el comedor estaba una pequeña con bata blanca peinada con 2 colas, remojaba sus doradas galletas en el café mientras disfrutaba de un pan tostado con mermelada de piña, Sophie le miro de forma perdida y algo confusa, Martha no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que se levanto para tomar un poco de nueces, vio a Sophie que estaba parada en la entrada del comedor perdida y sin animo mientras su cabello de plata brillaba intensamente como un diamante en el sol

- Sophie -_ le sonrío -_ ¿quieres desayunar algo? hay bastante comida así que puedes tomar lo que quieras _- tomo asiento_ - quieres un poco de café ?

Sophie sin decir una sola palabra se sentó enfrente de ella, agarro una taza y se preparo un café, Martha le paso una tacita de crema que Sophie derramo lentamente en su café viendo como difuminaba el color oscuro de la bebida y cambiaba el aroma de fuerte a suave

- Tuve un sueño

- Si ? -_ le miro triste_

- soñé que Howl anuncio que se iba a casar y yo sali corriendo del castillo, pasaba por el campo de flores mientras una por una empezaba a morir hasta que tropecé y caí en la tierra que lentamente empezó a tragarme, Howl estaba delante de mi viendo como la tierra me devoraba, me hundía hasta desaparecer y no ver absolutamente nada, luego desperté aquí, pensé que se trataba de una pesadilla pero debe haber alguna explicación del POR QUE estoy en tu casa y no el castillo

- no recuerdas nada de nada ?

- Todo lo que soñé realmente sucedió ?

- No del todo pero es verdad que Howl se va a casar

- Hmm _- remojo sus mechones en el café_ - y quien es la afortunada ?

- Nuestra dulce y caramelosa hermanita Lettie

-_ Le miro sorprendida_ - ¿ Desde cuando Howl esta con Lettie ?

- No tengo idea - _agarra su taza -_ ella anuncio que se casaría con Howl en un mes

- Y yo estaba ahí cuando ella lo dijo ?

- Pues para darte un resumen exacto de lo que sucedió, tu llegaste con Markl, Heen y Calamidad, nos sentamos juntas y platicábamos hasta que ella entro al comedor, anuncio su matrimonio y te levantaste, aplaudiste animada, te acercaste a ella y la abrazaste para luego salir con total tranquilad de la casa, una ves que estabas afuera corriste tan rápido que me costo mucho alcanzarte, de ahí te traje a mi casa y te tiraste a dormir profundamente

- Estaba llorando ?

- Solo cuando saliste de la casa, cosa que admire mucho de ti, en la vida siempre hay momentos en los que uno tiene que llorar y hay momentos en el que hacerlo significa destruir el orgullo, Sophie si tu hubieras llorado delante de todos era perfectamente entendible, el llorar no es malo pero la dignidad tomo control en ti, le felicitaste y te fuiste como se debía, en ese momento te admire tanto ! , yo puedo ser un poco ruda pero si hubiera estado en tu lugar es muy probable que me hubiera puesto a llorar delante de todos sin importar lo que opinen

- Gracias por tomar control sobre mi, me salvaste de un drama terrible Sophie ... -_se dijo así misma con cariño _

Tomo su café y se levanto de inmediato, se amarro el cabello y como si algo la hubiera llenado de energía abrió los ojos con intensidad, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer, estaba todo muy claro

- Martha ... ¿Hay ropa mía aquí en tu casa ?

- Pues tengo unos cuantos vestidos y como 4 camisetas .. por que ?

- Puedes darme un vestido, hay algo muy importante que debo hacer y debo irme ahora !

- A donde iras ? - _le pregunto sorprendida_

- Al castillo de Howl, voy a despedirme como se debe y también voy a recoger mis cosas - _apareció en ella una sonrisa y __una mirada llena de vida_

- No necesitas que te acompañe ? - _le miraba totalmente sorprendida por la forma en la que se recupero_

- No - _mira hacia la ventana - _ es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola, gracias por cuidar de mi, mas tarde pasare a la tienda de sombreros a llevar algunas cosas, ya no tienes que hacerte cargo de ella, desde hoy yo estaré a cargo

- Estas muy segura de que quieres terminar ahí ?!

- Ya he tomado esta decisión, aparte no puedo estar eternamente triste verdad ? son cosas que pasan en la vida,honestamente no se me quitara el dolor pero el tiempo pasa y estoy segura de que aprenderé a vivir con ello con si nada hubiera sucedido y con una gran tranquilidad, no se de donde saco tanta energía pero ahorita lo único que debo hacer es moverme hasta llegar en paz interior, no necesitas volver a la tienda de sombrero, creo que mi dignidad me ha regalado la energía que tengo en este momento, debo aprovecharla antes de que se agote

Martha se levanto y fue corriendo a su habitación, saco un vestido azul del ropero y se lo entrego, Sophie se vistió en la misma sala, Martha sorprendida sin saber que contestarle se le quedo viendo, Sophie sonrío, le dio un beso en la frente y dio las gracias luego se dio la media vuelta y salio de la casa, caminando a paso rápido se apresuraba para llegar a la frontera de la villa y así invocar el alma de Calcifer, en el camino su animo lentamente se derrumbaba pero logro mantenerse de pie y seguir, varias veces quiso rendirse y no ir, no sabia como ver a Howl y que cara ponerle, quizás debía ser una alegre o una molesta ó probablemente una triste... Bahh no sabia ! una ves que llego a la frontera de Market Chipping invoco el alma de Calcifer y fue trasportada hasta la puerta del castillo.

Se quedo mirando un momento la puerta, sentía muchos nervios como para tocar, intento irse pero si no lo hacia en ese momento no lo haría nunca, se despediría de Howl, lo enfrentaría con todas sus ganas sin temer un solo segundo por su vida, toco la puerta 3 veces y Markl abrió la puerta con su disfraz de anciano pensando que se trataba de un cliente

- so ... SOPHIE ! -_ salto sobre ella abrazándola mientras lloraba -_ Sophie donde estabas ? te extrañe tanto !, Sophie ¿ estas bien ? ¿ ya no estas triste ? ¿Sophie te vas a quedar?

- Markl _-le abraza-_ yo también te extrañe mucho, auque no hayamos pasado mucho tiempo separados -_ le da un beso en la mejilla_ - he venido a hacer algo importante

Entro junto con Markl y para su sorpresa la casa estaba hecha un completo desastre, una montaña de platos y polvos por todo el suelo, solo había pasado una noche fuera y el castillo estaba casi de cabeza, no se imaginaba como iba a estar dentro de un mes, el mago estaba parado delante de ella, sus ojos brillaron como 2 zafiros radiantes en bruto, trago saliva y la recibió con una cara de impresión, Sophie le vio de forma mas tranquila y sencilla sin expresión, sus miradas pusieron tenso el ambiente

- Sophie que ... - i_ntento decir el mago_

- No tienes que decir nada - l_e sonríe_ - yo solo he venido a despedirme de todos

- QUEEEEE ? -_ Gritaron al unísono Markl y Calcifer_

- No tienes que irte , puedes seguir viviendo aquíe en el castillo , sabes que no me molesta en lo absoluto -_ le dijo Howl sorprendido_

- No, seria muy incomodo para mi y Lettie, solo vine por algunas cosas y para despedirme de todos

- SOPHIE ! - _Markl llorando le abraza la falda_ - Sophie y ¿ te volveré a ver ?

- Nos veremos todos los días que tu quieras Markl, yo estaré viviendo en la tienda de sombreros, iré a verte cuando tu me lo pidas

Howl empezó a sentirse débil de nuevo pero no se podía sentar, la decisión de Sophie le dejo paralizadas las piernas, la veía fijamente con una mirada que no podía ser ni depresiva y alegre

- Howl pasare a mi cuarto por algunas cosas, volveré en un tiempo llevarme mas si ?

Howl no tenia aliento para responderle, se sentía muy débil y confundido, simplemente afirmo con la cabeza y con una mirada algo triste se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, Markl y Heen iban detrás de Sophie como si no quisieran que se escape, no dejaban de seguirla

- Me llevare esto y esto - _metía mucha ropa a una valija_

- Sophie ... a esto te referías sobre los problemas que sucederían ?

- Aparte de eso , todavía siento que Howl esta en peligro y no logro descifrarlo... seguiremos en contacto Markl, tienes que estar pendiente de el - _le comento en voz baja_

- Si, últimamente anda muy débil así que no le perderé de vista ... Sophie si tu todavía quieres al amo Howl por que te vas ? ... ¿ te vas por que tu hermana se va a casar y no quieres seguir mas enamorada de el ? - _le pregunto _

- Markl -_se inclina -_ las cosas con Howl son complicadas, no se por que lo estoy haciendo pero solo se que no debería  
seguir aquí en el castillo

Heen salio un momento y Howl que estaba sentado el sillón le llamo en tono bajo

- Heen ven acá ! _- le dijo Howl _

_- obedece_ - wof ?

- Toma, llévaselo a Sophie por favor -_ Howl le dio un pequeño ramo de hortensias rosadas, Heen lo tomo con una mordida y regreso a la habitación para entregarle el ramo a Sophie, ella lo recibió con mucho amor_

- Heen son preciosas ! -_ le da un beso -_ me gustan las hortensias pero las rosadas me encantan mas que los otros colores, son mis flores favoritas ... eres maravilloso , te voy a extrañar tanto -_ le carga y abraza _

Howl sonrío al escuchar la felicidad de Sophie por el ramo, era una indirecta hacia el que le encantaba, al cabo de un rato salio Sophie de la habitación con una valija llena de ropa, ya estaba lista para irse

- Howl he tomado todo lo que necesitaba, es hora de que me vaya

_- Abre los ojos con cansancio_ - estas muy segura de que no quieres estar aquí ?

- volveré a la tienda de sombreros , no te preocupes Lettie también es una bruja de la limpieza como yo y se encargara perfectamente del castillo_ - sonríe_

Howl trataba de levantarse pero se sentía muy débil, Sophie noto que Howl estaba muy pálido

- Estas bien ? _-le pregunto preocupada_

- Estoy bien - _le miro atentamente_ - últimamente he estado perdiendo mucha fuerza, quizás es por que no estoy durmiendo bien, me siento débil _- decía con voz cansada_

Sophie le toco la frente y estaba helado como un muerto y también sudaba frío, parecía que Howl agonizaba, quería quedarse a cuidarlo pero no debía, Lettie se volvería loca si ella tocaba un poco a Howl

- Howl te ves muy mal .. le hablare a Lettie para que venga a cuidarte

- NO ! ... no llames a Lettie ! estoy bien aquí con los demás, no necesito de ella

- Howl y si te sucede algo _? - le miro preocupada_

- Tranquila ... no me sucederá nada, ¿quien crees que soy ? ... estaré bien

- ... no es normal en ti ! ... alguien te esta haciendo un hechizo en alguna parte !

- Si alguien me hubiera tirado un hechizo o maldición no lo hubiera permitido, no soy un novato en la magia Sophie

Sophie le miro fijamente, quería y deseaba estar con el tan intensamente pero eso ya era imposible, ahora debía tener cuidado con Howl, Lettie podría ser su hermana pero ella lo custodiaba, entendía el por que muchas señoritas se quedaban perdidamente enamoradas por el y también entendía el por que muchas estuvieron al borde del suicido cuando Howl les dejaba, tenia una forma de ser tan maligna, seductora, agradable, risueña y encantadora, auque últimamente Howl había cambiado tanto que mucho de ese hombre se estaba perdiendo, aun asi solo podía pensar que lo amaba tanto, su corazón lo amaba con tanta pasión, estaba enamorada de el, estaba igual de enamorada que la primera ves que lo vio, cuanto extrañaba al viejo y encantador Howl que le dio un paseo por el cielo para llevarla al café Cesari

- Ya tengo que irme Howl ... gracias por tenerme varios meses y por contratarme como la bruja del castillo, es verdad que me explotabas con la limpieza de la casa pero me divertía mucho mientras lo hacia

Se dio la vuelta y fue con la abuela

- Te nos vas muy rápido querida -_ fumaba uno de esos apestosos puros_

- Deja de ser terrible abuela y - _se tapa la nariz_ - vas a matar a todos con esa cosa ... es horrible !

- Eso es algo que no se puede evitar hehehe ven aquí querida -_ le toma del brazo_ - te contare un secretito como regalo de despedida!

- hmmm ? ¿ que paso ? - _se acerca a ella _

- La llave de la libertad esta en el Hilo rojo - _le guiña el ojo -_ recuérdalo siempre

- Tus misterios perversos, no se que significado tiene pero lo recordare por siempre - _le abraza_

- Ya lo sabrás querida pero no te tardes mucho, que te vaya bien

Sophie fue hacia Calcifer

- Me abandonas así que no me hables _- le dijo Calcifer molesto_

- Creí que estabas feliz , ya no usare tu fuego para cocinar las 3 comidas

- Me gusta cuando tu o Howl lo hacen, no dejare que nadie mas cocine con mi fuego, ni siquiera Markl !

- Me tienes que prometer que cuidaras de Howl y del castillo

- LOS DEMONIOS NO HACEMOS PROMESAS SOPHIE ! - _le saca la lengua y luego pone cara dudosa -_ mmm bueno quizás... tal ves por esta ocasión si pero solo sellare el trato si prometes que nos volveremos a ver

- Estoy muy de acuerdo!, promesa es promesa ! - _ríe_

- No confío mucho en tu palabra bruja plateada! hmm dame algo tuyo para confiar en ti... dame un pedazo de tu piel !

- No quieres mas de mi cabello ?

- Bueno me parece razonable, tu cabello es delicioso y suave

Calcifer le quito un pequeño mechón de cabello y se lo comió

- Ahora estas mas seguro ?

- Ahora tenemos un trato bruja de plata ! si no lo cumples me encargare de devorarte cruelmente el corazón - _le dijo molesto_

- Jamás romperé mi promesa Calcifer - _sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse_

- Te abrazaría pero estoy algo sentimental y cuando estoy así podría quemarte sin querer, de todos modos dame un besito por favor - _sonrío con picardía _

- _Sophie le dio un besito_ - eres un fuego sorprendente Calcifer ... sigue moviendo el castillo con esa chispa ! -_ le resbala __una lagrima de la mejilla _

Y se acerco a Markl que estaba llorando y a Heen

- Ustedes mismos vieron que acabo de hacer una promesa con Calcifer ... la promesa también los cuenta a ustedes así que prometo que volveremos a vernos

- Sophie ... cuídate mucho, te iré a visitar casi todos los días

- Cuídense mucho los 2 y por favor - _se acerca a su oído_ - cuiden de Howl .. cuídalo mucho por mi, si ?

- Lo prometo Sophie, Calcifer y yo seguimos pendiente por su cambio

- Si Howl tiene algo me avisan para ver si puedo ayudarle, me avisan de verdad Markl !

- Si Sophie, lo prometemos

Sophie tomo sus cosas y fue hacia la puerta, giro los portales hasta dar con el de Market Chipping, tomo la perilla y abrió lentamente la puerta, empezó a dudar de su decisión, una cruda pelea entre el SI y el NO tenia lugar en su conciencia ¿tan mala idea era vivir bajo el mismo techo de su hermana? puso un pie fuera del castillo obedeciendo al Si y dejo un pie dentro del castillo siéndole fiel al No.

- FAMILIA ! - _empieza a llorar_ - soy una estupida que no quiere irse, me estoy arrepintiendo tanto de esto !, Howl si le haces algo malo a mi hermana la que te va a devorar cruelmente el corazón sin piedad sere yo ! ... adiós ! _- sale __por completo y cierra la puerta _

Palabras que le dolieron mucho a Howl ~

Sophie decidida y sin mirar atrás empezó a caminar hacia el sur para volver a su pequeña ciudad, parecía una vagabunda con la enorme maleta que tenia en la manos, en ese momento el aire soplaba en dirección al norte, como si el mismo viento le dijera que regrese al castillo, ignorando los empujones violentos del aire ella siguió bajando hasta llegar a su casa, durante su camino empezó a buscar que otra cosa peor lo podía pasar, pero después de todo no estaba tan mal, tenia salud, una casa, dinero, ropa y una familia, el que ella ya no este viviendo en el castillo no significaba que jamás iba a volver a ver a Howl ya que el se casaba con su hermana así pues Sophie seguiría viendo a Howl y los demás siempre que quisiera por que seguían siendo parte de su familia, peor hubiera sido si Howl hubiese escogido una mujer desconocida, su conexión se hubiese cortado y en esa situación ella jamás lo volvería ver, cuando llego Market chipping sintió que todo había terminado, tomo el tranvía que le llevaba a la puerta de su casa, en el camino el aire seguía soplando al norte, le rogaba que volviese

- Eres muy terco verdad ? puedes rasguñarme la cara y la piel, sigue jalando de mi cabellos y vestido ya te he dicho que no volveré al castillo de Howl, llora y grítame amargamente, esta es mi decisión y no pienso cambiarla - le dijo Sophie al viento

Una ves que llego vio el edificio, ese color verde en las paredes que le deprimía, como ese día era domingo y los domingos la tienda no trabajaba, debía volver a la vieja vida que tenia, aburrida tienda llena de sombreros extravagantes, costurar y adornar todo el día, cosas que sin duda le gustaban pero que también no quería hacer durante toda su vida dependiendo de ello, abrió la puerta y vio la tienda detenidamente, en esa pequeña habitación empezó todo, ahí mismo donde estaba parada se convirtió en una anciana y aquí mismo se despidió de sus hermanas para irse a vivir al castillo de Howl, el aire se había colado en su interior pero esta ves no estaba llorando, estaba cargado de recuerdos y melancolía, ahora empezaba una nueva vida, una vida que ella no quería pero tenia que vivir, sola empezó a pasearse por toda la enorme casa , las habitaciones, el taller, la cocina; todo estaba solitario y vacío, las paredes habían perdido su color y vida por la soledad, en el pasado ella gustaba de esa soledad con el silencio abrumador pero luego de vivir un tiempo en una casa ruidosa y desastrosa como la de Howl sentía que la soledad de aquella tienda le estaba golpeando

- He vuelto ... así que empecemos de nuevo mis amigos sombreros

Y su voz hizo eco en toda la vacía casa.


End file.
